


Ramen Run

by Coffee_Buzzed



Series: Clad In Black (And Various Other Colors) [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone has a rotten mouth, Family, Freinds as family, Funny, Furry, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Buzzed/pseuds/Coffee_Buzzed
Summary: Its movie night in the CIBVOC house, but they are out of ramen and chips. Needless to say you can't have that. An emergency late night shopping trip is due.





	Ramen Run

Fog draped over the trees behind the house, surrounding the branches like a soft, wispy blanket. The moon was swollen in the dark sky. The stars around it glittered like tiny lamps, twinkling down on the earth below. It was 1am, and everything was quiet.

“RINO GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE SO WE CAN START THE DAMN MOVIE!”

Ok. So maybe it wasn't all that quiet.

The house at the edge of the woods was a bustle and the lights were on in the windows despite the ungodly hour. It was movie night. With Zira and Ajax finally home, they could begin the monthly experience. 

Zira was on her knees in the living room shuffling through the movie cabinet. Kyla was telekinetically carrying piles of blankets and pillows from a separate cabinet in the hall and depositing them on the floor where Ajax was taking them and arranging them on the couch and rug. There was a small clang and a soft ‘ow’ from the kitchen where Ruger was getting the snacks. Rino came pounding down the stairs with his phone in hand and one of Ruger’s plushies wrapped under his arm.

Rino deposited the stuffed cat on the couch before falling into the seat. Turning on his phone, he tapped at the screen with his claws.

“It's ‘Raiders’ tonight right?” Asked the tan raptor.

“Yup!” Zira pulled out the aforementioned ‘Indiana Jones’ movie.

“I thought we were watching Harry Potter?”called Kyla from the hall.

“It was Ruger's turn to pick the movie, remember?” Ajax replied.

A blanket was thrown at the cat-monster’s face, but it was caught before it could hit its target.

Another ten minutes passed of ordering blankets, getting the movie set up, and popping the popcorn before Ruger peeked out of the kitchen.

“Uh..guys?” the Dragon tentatively spoke, “I can’t find the ramen or chips…”

“Did you look in the back of the cupboard?” Kyla called from the hallway.

“Yeah. There is absolutely no way that there is any ramen or chips in that pantry.”

A sigh echoed throughout the living room. Even Rino was expressing his disappointment by setting the phone down and looking up at the ceiling with a face of quiet despair. 

“Guess we'll just have to have a movie night with no chips or ramen.”

  
  


_______

It was soon apparent that that was not possible. 

They group lasted about fifteen minutes before Zira reached over and paused the Tv. Ajax looked over at her, and they proceeded to have an in depth eye conversation. Ruger appeared to have a vague idea of what was going on in their heads, but Rino and Kyla were left in the dark.

Suddenly, Ajax and Zira sprang up from their places on the couch, rushing around the house.

“What are you doing?” the tudrakin was first to pose the question.

“Getting ramen.” Ajax replied, grabbing the keys.

“Its 1am!” Rino raised his voice slightly over the comotion. 

“I’m coming too!” Ruger shouted over the raptor. “I got to make sure you get the good kind!”

Zira paused with her jacket half way on to look at the dragon. “Is there even a bad kind?”

Ruger looked down in utter turmoil. He seemed to be reliving a horrific memory, “I sure wish there wasn’t…”

Ajax and Zira were already halfway out of the door with Ruger not far behind. Kyla had risen up as well with a muttered “Gotta make sure they get the right chips”. Rino begrudgingly stood up as well.

“Well I guess someone has to make sure you don’t do something stupid.”

With that everyone piled in the car and began the drive to Target. Kyla had snatched the keys from Ajax and was currently driving. Rino called shotgun and took the passenger. In the back was Ajax and Zira, with Ruger crammed between them. 

The drive mainly consisted of chattering in the back about what kinds of ramen ‘truly captured the essence of tonight’s movie choice’ and Rino trying his best to reason with the occasional “Don’t get your hopes up, they are probably closed” from the front. 

Before long the car was parked in a lot and the group stood outside the store. The building was dark and the doors were locked. To the group's dismay, it was evident that the store wasn't open (as Rino predicted).

As the raptor had feared, Ajax and Zira had seemingly decided that they would break into the store to get the ramen, as one does.

Currently Zira was having yet another deep conversation with Ajax about the plan for action while Ruger hacked into the store's mainframe to get blueprints. At least this time they were using words.

“We can always break a window.”

“You know, sometimes I think you have a brain and then this stupid shit comes out of your mouth. Alarms are a thing that exists dumbass!”

“It was just an idea!” 

“I could just disable the alarms!” Ruger broke through the bickering, typing on his phone.

Rino could see the moment that the realization hit the two assassin's. Their eyes suddenly were gleaming, starving for the adrenaline and thrill. There was silence before it was broken by the wolf.

“...Oh my fucking God why didn't I think of that. I'm the true dumbass.”

“Honey, your the dumbass Queen.”

Zira grinned ferally at Ajax, “Damn right!”

Ajax and Zira were about to break a window when Rino stopped them with a clawed hand.

“How about we don't do something illegal for once!”

“Oh come on! It's not like we'd be stealing it!” Ajax pulled a hundred from his breast pocket, “we will be leaving this for them at the register!”

“It doesn't matter! Your still breaking and entering!”

“Not if we pay for the window!” Zira unhelpful piped in.

“That's…that's not how it works…”

The wolf shrugged her shoulders.

“Seriously can we not get arrested tonight? I would really like to _not_ have a criminal record!” the raptor continued, his blue and orange striped head feathers raising slightly in annoyance.

“When your desperate your desperate!”

“That would _almost_ be a viable excuse if there wasn't a 24 hour convenience store right across the street!”

The group turned to look across the street where sure enough, there was a store with a blinking sign reading ‘24 hours”.

  
  


_______

Whether it was the urging from the tudrakin and raptor or the assassins preferring to get home and watch a movie rather than break in, the group found themselves in the rundown store rather than robbing an obscene amount of noodles from a Target.

The group walked past the half-asleep cashier to the carts. It took Kyla a couple of tries before finding a cart that did not have an obnoxiously squeaky wheel or wanted to create havok via stubbornly turning too far to the left. Of course as soon as the tudrakin had the cart out, Zira had managed to firmly plant herself inside. Honestly Kyla wasn’t even mad, just impressed by the speed the wolf managed to get herself in. She was brought back by Ajax’s voice and Rino shaking his head. 

“I’M TAKING THE FRONT!!!” The black and orange striped figure stood on the front of the cart.

“I swear you guys are all children.” Rino murmured from around his hand.

Kyla was also aware of Ruger’s grey furred and white feathered tail dragging slightly on the floor from underneath the cart. Deciding she didn’t want to step on him, she went with telekinetically pushing the cart. As the cart rolled on, Kyla and Rino walked alongside it.

The lights in the tiny store were blearily flickering every now and again on the pale, off colored tile. It gave the store an eerie vibe. A grin slowly spread on Ajax’s face.

“You think there are any ghosts?”

A small ‘eep’ was heard from the bottom of the cart, and Ruger’s tail curled back underneath.

Ajax’s tail swished side to side. They continued through the store.

Rino walked ahead, looking down each isle to try and find the ramen. Before long a hollered “FOUND IT!” was heard by Kyla, and they began the trek over towards the voice. At some point on the way, they passed the candy isle. A muttered “Hell yes” was noticed. Kyla thinks that is where she lost the two assassins. 

As the tudrakin turned into the isle, the dragon leapt out from under the cart and ran around the corner. The raptor was found looking at price tags, perfectly oblivious to the fact that literally everyone except Kyla had disappeared and that havoc was probably about to be brought upon the poor store. Kyla joined him in finding ramen.

~~~

Meanwhile, Ajax was currently drooling over the floor at the sight of a family pack of Double-Stuffed Oreos. Zira was making a small pile of Hot Tamales, Milk Duds, Twizzlers, and Jolly Ranchers on the floor by her feat. The wolf turned and made eye contact with the monster. She reached over, grabbing the oreos and plopped them by the candy. 

“Go get a basket.”

The cat-monster raced around the corner.

~~~

Ruger had found himself elsewhere in the store, having wandered away from the food isles. He was not worried about being alone, as it was late at night so no one would probably talk to him. It was a small store anyway, and he probably couldn’t get lost even if he tried. In fact, he could’ve sworn he saw a familiar purple-tipped tail hurriedly running towards the front of the store…

That train of thought was broken when he caught sight of arguably, the best possible isle for him to stumble across.

~~~

Kyla had already known that the trio had run off, she merely wanted to see how long it would take for Rino to notice. 

“I’m going to go grab some chips.”

The raptor nodded absentmindedly.

~~~

Ajax was currently running full speed to the front of the store. Nothing, he repeated, NOTHING was more important than those fucking cookies.

He was fairly certain that those baskets were at the front of the store. 

“Please stop running. Running in the store is not prohibited.” The cashier said in an uncaring tone.

Ajax skirted to a sharp stop, slightly slamming both hands on the counter. The cashier didn’t blink. He had seen some shit at this job. This wasn’t the worst that had happened. 

“Where are the baskets!?”

The cashier pointed to the corner, unblinking.

Ajax rushed over, grabbing the handle. He raced back to the candy isle.

“Please stop running. Running in the store is not prohibited.” The cashier repeated, grabbing a magazine and flipping through it.

~~~

Ruger ran his hands over the surprisingly soft blankets. He had thought a place like this would be a crapshoot but maybe it wasn’t all that bad. He particularly enjoyed a fuzzy dark red one. The dragon picked it up, and carried it under his arm.

He started to walk back to the ramen isle, but stopped when something caught his eye.

...

They have a plush section.

...

THEY HAVE A PLUSH SECTION!!!

He raced forward and began to inspect the stuffed animals.

  
  


~~~

It was quiet in the ramen isle.

...

Too quiet. 

Rino looked up from the bag of ramen he was inspecting. Where did everybody go? This wasn’t good. No one responsible was watching Ajax and Zira. While those two could be responsible when it was truly needed, they had wanted to break into a Target earlier. This was obviously not one of their responsible days.

CRASH 

“SHIT”

The raptor groaned, looking in the direction of the candy isle. 

Suddenly, a black, orange, and purple blur grabbed the cart and hurriedly pushed it away.

“I NEED THIS.”

Rino groaned again.

~~~

Zira turned toward the blur she saw in her peripheral vision. Ajax came barreling into the isle with the basket, setting it down next to the now significantly larger junk food pile. The two shoveled the pile into the basket and resumed their pillaging of the candy.

“Hey Zira, check this out!”

The wolf turned to see her partner shoving an old Hershey’s bar in her face. It was two months past the date. 

“If I eat it, do you think I’ll see through time?” Ajax asked with a smirk.

“Only one way to find out!” Zira grabbed the chocolate bar and tossed it into the basket. 

As the assassin turned, she saw a familiar blue packaging further down the isle.

“Oh shit are those Rice Krispie Treats?” She bent down, grabbing a handful of king sized bars. “FUCK YEA!”

She tossed them on top of the basket, which was now almost overflowing.

“Lets get this back to the cart.”

The wolf picked up the basket and began to walk back.

CRASH

“SHIT” The yell came from Ajax behind her.

She looked down to the tiles to see that the handle had fallen off the basket when she picked it up, spilling the candy and junk food everywhere.

“This is what we get for not going to that Target.” Ajax grumbled. 

Ajax ran off in the direction of the Ramen isle.

He returned quickly with the cart and began to grab handfuls of the fallen candy and drop it in the cart.

“So what are we going to do about the basket?” He asked.

“Don’t worry, I got this.” Zira pulled out all of the family packs of mixed crackers from the bottom shelf. Grabbing the basket and its handle, she placed them in the very back of the shelf and put all of the crackers back. 

“No one will ever know.”

~~~

Kyla walked into the candy isle where Ajax and Zira were standing next to the cart. She tossed a few bags of chips in.

“Did you get salt and vinegar?” The wolf asked excitedly.

Kyla nodded and began pushing the cart towards the check out.

“RINO! RUGER! HURRY UP!” Ajax yelled.

Ruger ran over, dropping a red blanket and a stuffed lion into the cart. Rino was not far behind, and gently placed a handful of noodles in as well.

“Hey, what was the crash earlier?” He asked.

“What crash?” Ajax responded.

“I heard one while I was getting ramen.”

“Don’t know what your talking about.”

_______

On the way home, Ajax and Zira were saying something about a “Cursed Chocolate Bar” and how it needed to “Ferment Still”, whatever the hell that meant, while Ruger held his new plush.

Once back at the house, everyone piled back into their numerous spots in the living room with their junk food and began the movie. Needless to say, not a soul was awake thirty minutes in.


End file.
